1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a mask and an apparatus for performing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a mask that may be used for forming a semiconductor pattern, and an apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a pattern may be formed by a process for forming a layer on a semiconductor substrate, a process for transcribing a mask pattern of a mask into the layer, etc.
The mask pattern may be formed by transcribing a design pattern into a polymer layer on a mask substrate. A template having the design pattern may press the polymer layer to engrave the design pattern on the polymer layer, thereby forming the mask pattern.